Touch
by WeepingSupergirl
Summary: After leaving Stella at the elevator, Reed stopps apruptly and goes to Stella's hotel room. She decides not to do what she should, but what she really wants. Stella Gibson / Reed Smith


A/N: The famous elevator scene, that shouldn't have ended like it did - if you ask me.

I would've never thought that the first smutty thing I publish would be between two girls. But that scene just had to get out of my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Fall'. And as always, thanks to my beta reader HollyRose31523.

* * *

 _When I touch you ... feeling your skin, when I touch you ... deep within…  
I'll break your silence on your way to me, I will make you everything you want to be,  
when I touch you..._

 _You know that you'll love it... you'll need it... for sure..._  
 _I'm drawing your lines with my hands, I'm weaving the dream that never ends…_  
 _I don't play hide and seek... with you... dear… when I touch you..._

 _Aiming fingers searching secret pleasures, roaming where your river seems so deep…_  
 _You know I'm going on, I like the song you'll sing for me… when I touch you..._

 _Wolfsheim 'Touch'_

* * *

Abruptly, Reed stopped in her pace. She had to go back. She didn't want to think about what she _should_ do and she didn't want to think about tomorrow. Her thoughts and feelings were all about Stella.

She almost ran back to the elevator but Stella had already gone up. Reed repeatedly pushed the button for the elevator to make it come faster. But it didn't. It never does. Reed cursed the damn thing, afraid her courage would leave her again. She had already struggled with it, twice - before she called Stella this afternoon and again before she entered the bar tonight. She had won both of these battles but then lost the final one, saying 'I'm sorry' and leaving Stella at the elevator just moments ago.

But now her courage was all in for it.

Finally Reed heard the liberating ring of the elevator that announced its arrival. She got in and stared at the number buttons. Which room did Stella say she was in? Which one – which one?

Reed closed her eyes and exhaled. As she opened her eyes again she instinctively pushed number 5 – and remembered: Room 529.

Reed's heart raced as she walked down the corridor. As she finally reached the door, she knocked straight away, so the question about what she was doing didn't have a chance to crawl up inside her again. She wanted this, she wanted her. She had never felt like this about a woman before but there was something about Stella Gibson that had a huge effect on her and turned Reed's desires as she knew them upside down.

When Stella opened the door, the irritated look on her face immediately changed into a surprised one.

Reed smiled insecurely.

"Hi," she stumbled.

"Hi," Stella replied, much more confident.

Silence suddenly filled the corridor. The only thing resounding in Reed's head were these four words again - 'What am I doing?'

"I don't know why…" Reed started again.

"Come in," Stella invited her, without letting her finish the sentence.

Reed's knees suddenly became weak as she entered and heard the click of the door being closed behind her.

"Nice room," she said without even looking around.

She found Stella's gaze. A seducing and barely notable smile lay on her face.

"Is it?" Stella replied.

Reed just smiled back.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Stella started the conversation again.

"No, thank you, I had enough at the bar."

Reed's heart began to pound as Stella walked straight towards her, but stopped at the table standing next to Reed. She picked up her own glass of whisky that she must've had poured before and took a sip out of it. Then she put the glass back on the table and with one further step she closed the space between her and Reed.

"Do you want a taste of mine?" Stella asked and without waiting for Reed to answer she leaned in to kiss her.

From the moment their last kiss at ended, Reed had longed to feel the touch of Stella's lips again. Now that she did, and furthermore in a private room, she allowed herself to give in to that burning desire that it evoked.

Stella paused the kiss for a moment to look at Reed and held her gaze before she lowered hers to let it rest on Reed's lips. Stella moved up her hand to caress them with her thumb.

"You are really nice to kiss," she almost whispered with that kind of seductive tone that she always carried in her voice.

"You too," Reed replied hoarsely.

"Are you sure now?" Stella asked with a lazy smile.

Reed answered the question by sweeping a strand of hair behind Stella's ear.

Stella kissed her again, this time much more passionately. The touch of their tongues finding each other echoed in every fiber of Reed's being and her body desperately demanded more.

Suddenly she felt Stella's hands on her back. They quickly found their way underneath Reed's shirt and explored their way up on her bare skin. She felt Stella's breasts pushing against hers and the warmth of her body made Reed want her even more. She let Stella take control and without hesitation Stella stripped Reed's shirt over her head, immediately to be followed by her bra. Reed breathed out heavily as she felt Stella's hands acknowledging her breasts.

Reed reached out to unbutton Stella's silk blouse but couldn't get too far. Stella grabbed her hands before she could manage to even touch the fabric. She guided Reed's arms around her neck again to have full access to Reed's leather pants. Stella quickly opened the button and zipper before she gently pushed Reed towards the bed. She stripped her pants down roughly by sliding her hands inside them. She squeezed Reed's butt while she hungrily kissed her again. Reed made another attempt getting to Stella's blouse but she refused it again and pushed Reed on the bed. Stella removed Reed's pants entirely taking off her shoes at the same time.

Stella took a moment to fully admire Reed, lying almost naked on the bed. She let her gaze wander over her body and to Reed that almost felt more intense as any exploring touch.

Slowly, Stella began to open the buttons of her own blouse, never leaving her gaze from Reed's body. As the fine fabric fell to the floor, she also opened button and zipper of her pants and let them slide to the floor as well and revealed a set of white lace underwear.

Reed bit her lower lip at the view of Stella Gibson crawling up the bed and laying down beside her. Stella pushed her into the cool set of sheets and ran her fingers through Reeds hair before she kissed her again.

Reed moaned as Stella's lips slowly explored their way to her neck and collarbone while her fingers also took a stroll over Reed's body. Stella cupped Reed's breasts one after the other and let her thumb pay special attention to her nipples.

Reed leaned into her as Stella's fingers started to wander, resting shortly on her stomach before moving further down and finally sliding between her legs. Reed immediately opened them up, willingly granting her access to her most sensitive area. Stella caressed Reed's inner thighs agonizingly slow and took care never to touch Reed exactly where she wanted her to. Stella obviously enjoyed her little teasing game and watching Reed ache for any further touch.

"You are flawless, you know that?" Stella whispered before she finally moved her hand to the wet lace thong. She started tracing circles around her clit through the thin fabric. Reed sucked a short breath through her teeth and pushed her sex against Stella's hand.

Reed's breath quickened the more intense Stella's touches got. She circled and scratched on the fabric until it was almost soaked through.

Reed needed to kiss her again. As if she had read her thoughts Stella bended down to her mouth and kissed her impulsively. She roughly pushed Reed's thong aside and found her swollen clit with her fingertips. She circled a little around the little pearl before she moved down, sliding two fingers inside of her. Reed groaned into Stella's mouth as she felt her inside. Stella's experienced fingers indulged her in a most delicate way. She slowly let them slit in and out just a little bit while her thumb found her clit again and slowly rubbed it.

As she felt Stella's fingers curl and pleasuring her particular spot, she could feel that she was suddenly very close to the edge of letting go. Stella must've felt it too for she suddenly withdrew her fingers. She lay on top of her and started to place kisses on Reed's neck again. Reed bent over her head to allow her the best possible access.

Reed's moaning intensified when Stella's lips took a similar route along her body as her hands did before, leaving a trace of hot breath on her skin. She closed her mouth on her breast, teased her nipple with her teeth as her thumb and forefinger did the same with the other.

Reed ran her fingers through Stella's hair as Stella moved her lips further down her body. She made a quick stop at her belly button before she slit further down to the edge of her thong. She sat up, grabbed it with both her hands and pulled it off. Stella looked at Reed and for a moment Reed wondered if she should feel uncomfortable or bare under Stella's gaze, but she found that she didn't. It rather aroused her, being admired by Stella in that way.

Stella started kissing her way up Reed's thighs. As she finally closed her mouth on her sex, Reed's arousal got almost unbearable, feeling Stella's tongue treating her that way.

Reed grabbed the sheets with her hands and moved against her as she felt Stella's tongue sliding a little inside her.

"God… Stella," she moaned.

She could feel her orgasm raising heavily inside her. There was no chance to withhold it. Her whole body started to shiver and she was lost. She cried out louder than she intended as she finally let go. Stella quickly slid back up to cover Reed's body with her own. She kissed her heavily and Reed got a glimpse of her own taste off Stella's lips and found it to be a perfect match to the mouth of Stella Gibson.

They kissed until their breaths went back to a nearly normal level. Reed enjoyed feeling the light weight of Stella's body, resting on hers.

"Are you satisfied?" Stella breathed out.

"Am I…?" Reed asked surprised, looking at her.

The lazy smile on Stella's face told her that this had been a rhetorical question.

"Well, yes, I am." Reed added. "Now we have to take care of you."

She reached to Stella's back and quickly opened her bra. They turned upside down and Stella finally conceded and let Reed take control.

"Speaking about _flawless_ ," Reed sighed admiring Stella's perfect body. She unerringly kissed the tender spot below her ear and worked her way further down.

She acknowledged every inch of her body. Even if she had never done this before she knew exactly what she wanted. Reed almost felt drugged by the scent of Stella's body.

She wanted to feel her, taste her.

She pulled down Stella's panties just enough to place kisses beside the small strip of hair that was left there to guide the way to the very sweetest part of her. And that was where she was heading. She slid down her panties and immediately went back to where she was. She cautiously parted her lips before her tongue took its first stroll in the softest area of a body there was. Stella's taste was the most delicate thing her tongue had ever experienced.

"Hmm," Stella moaned. It was a quiet and sweet sound.

Reed almost felt a little powerful to be able to make these sweet sounds coming out of her.

She felt encouraged to get more intense. The tip of her tongue found Stella's clit and she began to circle around it and nudging it remorselessly, faster and faster.

Stella breathed erratically and rocked her hips against Reed's mouth.

Reed reached out her hands to find Stella's prefect breasts. She massaged them and slightly pinched her nipples while her tongue never stopped its work as well.

Stella moaned and grabbed Reed's hands. She laced her fingers around hers as her body dove into an intensive orgasm.

Stella arched her back as Reed didn't stop her treatment right away. She wanted to savor Stella's taste just a little while longer, before she kissed her way up Stella's body again.

She found her blushed cheeks, where she put her final kiss and lay down beside her.

Reed was more than overwhelmed by what just happened. She had had let her desires take over - and right about now, she couldn't help but being fine with it.

She would've been happy to be able to fall asleep right here, beside Stella. Feeling her body close for just one night and waking up surrounded by her warmth. But she knew that that was impossible. She turned her head and looked at Stella. She found herself admiring her again, one arm above her head, the other resting between them, just inches away from touching hers. She longed to take Stella's hand but she knew that she wasn't a person for that kind of thing.

Stella turned her head, meeting Reed's gaze.

"You want me to go, right?" Reed asked.

"No, I don't."

"Liar."

Reed got up and started looking for her clothes.

"No, really," Stella tried to clarify. "Stay."

"I can't."

"That again…"

"No, I mean, I want to be at home when the girls wake up." Reed replied.

"I see."

Reed could feel Stella's gaze tracing her around the room.

When she was fully dressed again and picked up her purse as the final act, she turned around and met Stella's gaze again.

"It was just a _sweet night,_ right?" Reed asked, deliberately using Stella's term for a one-night-stand.

"It was." Stella replied with her barely notable smile.

Reed impalpably bit her lower lip and took one last look at the gorgeous woman, laying barely covered on the bed, before she finally turned around and left the hotel room.


End file.
